1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium and an information reproducing apparatus for use therewith, practiced illustratively as a CD-ROM and a CD-ROM reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reproducing apparatuses using a CD-ROM are now commercially available. Dictionary data and other information are recorded on the CD-ROM that is run on the apparatus. In operation, a user typically enters a desired word through a keyboard of the apparatus. The apparatus in turn reads from the CD-ROM the information about the word just entered and displays the retrieved information on an LCD or the like attached thereto. The reproducing apparatus is convenient with its ability to search for the meaning of each designated word easily and quickly.
Conventional information reproducing apparatuses of the above type are equipped each with a program by which to retrieve information in a way that complies with individual dictionaries. As a result, to implement one system requires first determining the manner of information retrieval, called a scenario, and getting specialized programmers to program that scenario. The implementing process is costly because it is time-consuming and labor-intensive.